This invention relates generally to the field of optical cable connectors used in the telecommunications industry and more particularly to a type in which the fiber and surrounding buffer are supported in a slidably mounted or "floating" ferrule to enable relative movement between the fiber and buffer and the surrounding jacket of the cable which forms a load supporting part of the cable. This type of construction has come into increased use in recent years because of the ability to absorb external loads on the cable without disturbing the positioning of the end of the fiber, movement of which would otherwise interfere with a transmitted communication carried by the cable.
Connectors of this type are normally substantially fully assembled before permanent engagement with the end of the cable which installation involves the adhesion of the fiber within the ferrule. Care must be exercised to prevent any wicking of the adhesive to other parts of the connector so that the ferrule body will not be frozen in a single position when the adhesive cures. In one known device of this type, an elongated flexible sleeve is provided which communicates at an inner end thereof with the inner end of the ferrule, and in which the outer end extends outwardly of the connector to be severed after the epoxy has been injected therethrough. While effective, this construction provides an additional manufacturing operation, and is somewhat clumsy in operation.
Another problem occurs with the clamping of the rear part of the connector upon the outer jacket of the cable. The clamping action must be secure, but not include the clamping of the buffer or fiber which must be capable of limited axial movement within the jacket as is required with a floating ferrule construction.
This problem has been resolved to some degree in the prior art depending upon the type of fiber optic connector employed with varying degrees of satisfaction. One desired quality which has not been addressed is the ability to rapidly assemble the cable within the receiving part of the connector by crimping a part of the connector without restricting the necessary limited axial movement, to thereby materially simplify assembly and reduce the cost of manufacture of the connector.
In the provision of the clamping action, it is desirable to flare the elongated strength members of the cable in a uniformed distribution (as opposed to such strength members being gathered into a bunch at one side) which results in improved retention of the strands within the rear body of the connector housing after the same is deformed to retain the cable end within the housing.